A Murphy's Birth
by Agent Numbuh 227
Summary: Doug and Gwen welcome their son, Dwen into the world. 59/58. Set in the Gameverse.


**A one-shot about Dwen Murphy's birth. This is set in the Gameverse but is not canon with any of Gamewizard-2008's stories. I only own Dwen nd the story and the other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Quahog General Hospital**

" _AAAHHHHH!"_

Agonized screams echoed across the hospital's halls while 16-year-old Doug Murphy struggled to keep his own from joining as his hand was crushed under his birthing girlfriend's iron-like grip.

"You are doing great, Gwen. Just keep breathing!" he said reassuringly, flinching when Gwen shot him a death glare.

"Don't you DARE tell me to BREATH, Douglass!" he flinched again at the use of his full name. "Is YOUR fault I am in this situation! How could you do this to me?!"

"Hey! It was your idea to have sex in the Nigel's room during that party he threw!"

"Well, you should have used protection! Why did you even have to agree with me?!"

"I was going to decline but then you started taking your shirt off and-"

"Ahem," coughed the doctor doing the delivery. "I hate to interrupt but I believe we're in the middle of a birth?"

"Oh right. AAAAAAAA!" once again screeched Gwen, almost shattering Doug's eardrums. The contractions were coming in faster by the minute and it wouldn't be long before their child would be born. "Gah! This is torture! Why did a do to deserve this?!"

"Maybe is punishment for the way you acted when Henrietta and Ace had their son? You were a bit of a jerk to them."

"Maybe," she said looking down in shame. "To think I would have been more accepting of things after the whole Brain fiasco."

"Hey," Doug said, kissing her temple. "Don't beat yourself up. That whole thing taught us to not be jerks to superhumans. I am pretty sure that teen pregnancy isn't part of it."

Gwen smiled slightly at that but it didn't last long as another contraction hit her. "Ok, I think we are ready." said the doctor. "When I tell you to push you it, Miss Tucker."

Gwen nodded and gripped Doug's hand tighter as the contractions came and went. The minutes stretched into hours as she pushed, little by little bringing their child into the world. Finally, there was progress.

"I can see the head!" shouted the doctor.

"Really?" Doug excitedly asked as he let go of Gwen's hand to take a look himself.

"Wait Doug, I don't think is a good idea-" but the warning fell into deaf ears as Doug peaked over the doctor's shoulder and promptly fainted. "Idiot."

The doctor just sighted. "Nurse, please bring a stretcher for Mr. Murphy!"

 **A while later**

Doug blearily opened his eyes and looked around to see Gwen lying in bed, gazing warmly at a small bundle in her arms swaddled in a green blanket. She then noticed him and looked up. "Hey Doug, did you have a good nap? I hope you aren't too tired to meet your son."

"Son?!" at this he scrambled out of the bed and hurried to his girlfriend's side. He peeked at the bundle and saw a tiny face looking back at him with dark-blue eyes and a small turf of brown hair on his head. "Aww! He looks like me!" he grinned.

Gwen nodded, smiling broadly. They looked up when they heard a knock and found Nolan and Danika standing by the door. "Is it ok to come in?" asked Nolan.

They looked at each other and nodded in confirmation as the guest came over to look at the new Murphy. "Oh he's adorable!" cooed Dani.

"Well, Dwen does have his Daddy's looks." Said Doug proudly.

"Dwen?"

"Yeah! Is short for Dwenlyne; I made it up mixing our names up. Is cool sounding and works for boys and girls!"

Dani and Nolan stared at him blankly then turned to Gwen. "And you agreed to it?" asked the Shadowbender.

Gwen sighed. "We flipped a coin to decide on the name and Doug won." She then smiled. "But I did win the right to choose his middle name, Corey."

Nolan and Dani stiffened at that. "Corey?" whispered Nolan. "So, you named him after…?"

The former Decommissioner nodded solemnly. "Yeah, you said that if you ever had a son you would name him after your friends. So, I decided to name my son after him and you can name yours after Dillon and Mario."

Nolan looked like he might cry but composed himself and smiled back at her. "Gwen thanks."

They stood like for a while until Nolan said that he had some training with Mr. Dodds, so he and Danika left.

"So," began Doug. "I've been meaning to ask-"

"You want me to marry you?"

"What? No! I-I mean, I do want to marry you but I figure we should wait until Dwen's a little older and we finish high school. I meant to ask if you want us to move in together. It would be better for Dwen to have both his parents living together."

"You are right it would be but I need some time to think about it." Gwen looked down at her son, watching him doze off and sighed sadly. "Doug, I'm really scared about this. Being a teenage parent isn't something easy an our families hate us-"

"Our families DON'T hate us. Well, your mom kinda does but your dad and my parents are gonna support us! And we also have your uncle and your cousin and my sister, not to mention all our friends-"

"Doug."

"Sorry! But what I mean is that we are not alone in this because we have people who care about us backing us up. No to mention we have eachother, and I promise you that I'll do my best to not let you and Dwen down."

Gwen could help but smile at that and she kissed Doug. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"But when we get married and if we have more kids _I_ get to choose their first names!"

"Can I choose their middle name?"

"Fine."

* * *

 **And that's why Zach and Maddy have odd middle names along with normal first names. I referenced my OC Jenny Murphy too if you wanna know. Danika belongs to Dynamite Girl and Nolan belongs to DepthCharge2030.**


End file.
